Cold Hearted
by Aleah Williford
Summary: Elsa youngest daughter Alexandria was born with Elsa powers. Elsa doesn't want a repeat of what happen between her and Anna. Will all the years training work out, read to find out.
1. How this came to be

Elsa, 27 years old. Elsa now having 3 kids. Heather 5 years old, and then having twins one boy Matthew, and one girl Alexandria, but Alex for short who were 2. Else been ruling her queen duties with her husband Blake. Blake didn't mind her ice/snow powers. They met at a party. She remember the night so well, when she laid eyes on, His dark green eyes, tall, Black short hair, pearl white smile. Elsa was scared to ask him out, but of course Anna was there, and told him. Blake looked in Elsa way. Blake felt the same love when looked in her icy blue eyes. Blake took Elsa outside to get to know her better. They hit it off so fast Anna already caught them kissing, but Elsa held his hand, so felt a little nervous and froze his hand. Elsa let go. She went to run, but Blake grabbed her hand. Elsa looked up to him smiling. Elsa saw in his face he wasn't scared of her, Blake loved her. Elsa got some warm water to defrost Blake's hand. Elsa went on to tell him about her Ice/snow powers. Blake thought it was the coolest thing ever. Blake went in for a kiss, and before you know it they were married, and expecting their first kid. Now flash forward to now. Still happily married.

Elsa just woke-up, and was in her bed Heather was sleeping with her, the twin were in the crib near by Elsa. Elsa got up to start her queen duties, Blake was on a trip to do his King duties. She threw on a blue dress that reached the floor, she let her hair stay down. She got the kids ready, then went to her office. Through out the day the kids ran all around the house. Elsa got used to the noise, it remained how Anna and her used to play around the castle, before she did a stupid thing, and shut her out. Elsa tried to forget those memories. Alex was the one who ended up with the same Ice/snow powers as her mother. Elsa watched her closely as they played. Her powers haven't fully developed, but that doesn't mean Elsa should start her training late, she been spending some one on one time with Alex so she doesn't end up like Elsa. Anna and Kristoff married, no kids (yet), lived with them. Anna mostly hanged out with Elsa while she was working. Elsa liked it sometimes, she keep her some company, but at the same time annoyed the hell out of her. Elsa got her work done a little before dinner time. She went to go see her kids who were playing in the master bedroom. Elsa sat on the bed, she picked up Matt, and Alex who needed help on the bed. Heather was already on the bed. Elsa was tired from all the work. She wanted to sleep, but if she did she would be up all night. Elsa just compromise, and closed her eyes for 5 minutes, but Elsa was out cold before she knew it. The kids left for dinner. Anna came up to knock on Elsa's door.

" Elsa, it's dinner time", said Anna.

No answer.

" Elsa you better not be ignoring me again." shouted Anna through the door.

Anna open the door to find her sister out cold in bed. Anna got an idea. Anna laid on top Elsa. Elsa woke up.

" Elsa do you want to build a snowman", asked Anna laughing.

" Anna it was cute when you did it when you were 5, but you are much to heavy to do it now", said Elsa.

Anna just laughed and rolled over to the left side of the bed, while Elsa stayed on the right.

" I miss those days when we were young and didn't have a care in the world" , said Anna.

" Yeah those were the day, I wish I could relive.", said Elsa.

" Um… Elsa can I ask you question?" asked Anna.

" Sure, what on your mind sis?, asked Elsa.

" If you knew how to control your powers when we were little, would you have not shut me out?", asked Anna.

Elsa felt the guilt coming back.

" I was only trying to protect you, I'm doing the same thing with Alexandria.", said Elsa hoping her sister would understand.

" Ok," said Anna whispered under her breath.

Elsa though in her mind that she could not repeat her past with Alexandria's even tho she is the youngest, but she has a twin brother and they are just like her and Anna were when they were little. Elsa knew it was her biggest job to help train Alexandra.

**Author's note: So this is my first Frozen story, I'm kind trying stuff outside my comfort zone with video games. I feel in love with this movie when I saw it, i wanted to do a fanfiction about it, and here it is, you can already see the Main person we will following, and soon you will see why I wanted to call it cold Hearted, Thank you for reading chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	2. 7 years later

7 years later…

The twins 9, and Heather 12. Heather is starting to be just like her mother, mature way past her age, loves to reads, and take care of her younger brother, and sister. Matthew still acts his father, still acts like a kid. Most of the time he is chasing Katie, Anna and Kristoff's 5 year old daughter. Alexandria, wasn't her mom, or dad. She hides herself from everyone, but not because of her power, because she just doesn't like people that much. Alexandria, likes to hide in the garden up a tree. Alexandria likes to daydream, and lose touch with reality. Alexandria didn't feel like she belong with her family. She was different in my other ways. She wasn't a smart like her sister, or playful as her brother, she wasn't like her aunt, she wasn't a leader like her mother, and she wasn't strong like her uncle. Alexandria didn't like wearing dresses, she would steal her brothers jeans, and put them on, with a red shirt. She wore black boots to help with climbing. Her mother and older sister looked down on this type of behavior. Elsa doesn't know where she gets it from. Anna just tells Elsa just let be herself, don't push her. Alexandria, climbed down from the tree, and decided to go explore the forest near by. She need to get away. From her mom pushing, and telling her how to act, the only good part is auntie Anna keeps telling Elsa to stop, and leave me alone. Alexandria got to the woods, she went by a river. She sat down and just looked down at her reflection. Close by 2 thieves were walking towards where Alexandria was. When she heard the footsteps getting closer, and closer, she got up to see who it is, she thought it was her brother checking on her. Matt is the only one who knows where she likes to run to. Alexandria called out for Matt. When got closer she saw it wasn't Matt, The 2 thieves looked at her, and she straight back. They both had long blonde hair, one had a scar across his right eye, the both toward over Alexandria. They were smart and knew she was going to run off and tell, the two thieves came after. Alexandria got scared. Alexandria then used her powers to freeze one of the thieves legs. The other one keep coming towards her, she was trying to aim for him to, but couldn't he keep dodging. he got closer. Alexandria just bolted for it, she ran as fast as legs could take her. she found a small rabbit home she was small enough to climb into. She crawled to the other side, she walked a little bit, but the last thief grab her from behind. She started kicking and trying to scream, but his hand covered her whole mouth. She finally bit him so hard that he let go. Alexandria saw that she drew a little bit of blood. the thief grabbed his knife. Alexandria then got really scared. She tried freezing him, but again he was dodging. She lifted the her hands up to make an ice shield come from the ground. That gave her enough time to find something to knock him out with.

" Big stick, Big stick" Alexandria keep saying in her head.

The Thief finally broke the shield, she didn't have enough power to make a strong one. Alexandria ran, but then trip over a tree root. She felt pain go through her ankle. She tried to get up but it hurt to get up. Alexandria tried crawling to safety, but the thief was already behind her, thief grabbed her legs and flipped her onto her back. Before he could stab her, his hand with the knife in it froze. Alexandria knew there were only one other person who could do that.

" Oh crap", whispered Alexandria as she turned her head to she her mother. Alexandria saw anger across her mother face. Alexandria tried to get up, but again she fell because of her ankle. Alexander grabbed her ankle to show her mom she was in pain, and wanted mercy. Elsa face lighten up a little bit, but she can still see her mother was still pretty mad. Elsa picked up her child and brought back to castle. She laid her on Elsa bed, as Elsa tried to her the whole story.

" What were you thinking leaving the castle, but not only that not telling anyone!" question Elsa.

" I was bored, and I don't go out around the town to much so I thought I would go." answered in a tone of forgiveness.

" It was stupid to go out there alone, you almost got yourself killed, and you don't have to much control of your powers yet", said Elsa.

" Mama, I do, I defended myself good, there were two of them I froze the one guys legs, and the other one I slowed down when a made a wall Shield", said Alexandria trying to convince her mother.

" Alexandria I don't want any argument, I don't care how well you did, it was still not good enough, because he almost killed you", said Elsa.

" Mama, why don't you have any faith in me, I was train by you, don't you remember you taught me a lot", cried Alexandria.

" Alexandria, please, just drop it ok, I do have faith in you", said Elsa.

" Then why don't you show it, you always push me, and not Matt or Heather its me you pick, like I can't take care of myself, I can mama", said Alexandria trying to hold back tears.

" Alexandria Elizabeth, i'm not having this argument with you, That's final", Elsa said growing frustrated.

Alexandria just sat there in silent. She didn't know what else to say to make her mother believed her. Alexandria got off the bed, she limp, her ankle was killing her, but not as much as the pain of her mother pushing her, and not having faith in her. Elsa tried to help, she put her hand on Alexandria shoulder. Alexandria just pushed it off.

" I can do it myself", said Alexandria in a quiet voice.

Elsa just let go, and watch her daughter walk to her bedroom. Elsa sat on her bed thinking on what to do with her daughter. Elsa, just laid back, and fell asleep thinking on what to do with her daughter.

**Author's note: So this chapter was pretty long, and i tried to make it a little more interesting. I'm going to put more character development in the next one. I'm going to work more with how the sibling act with each other. Thank you for reading! :) **


	3. Fun and Games

Couple of days later…

Alexandria's ankle was feeling much better. It was early in the morning she couldn't sleep the night before. Alexandria thought it would be funny to throw cold water on her snoozing older sister. Alexandria snuck to the kitchen, she grabbed a cup of water. She snuck to her sister room. She counted to 3 before she dumped water on her sister. after she throw it on her sister she bolted out of the room. Heather went after her.

" You better pray I don't catch you", shouted Heather.

Alexandria knew that she was to fast for her older sister. Alexandria bolted to her mom room she climbed into bed with her mom, who woke up scared.

" Whats going on?", asking Elsa still half asleep.

" I had a nightmare, mama, of a big scary monster", said Alexandria trying not to laugh.

Heather came through the room her hair and nightgown still soaking wet.

" There she is mama, there was the beast", Alexandria said while pointing at Heather.

" You're going to die", shouted Heather angely.

Alexandria just jumped over mother. and tried to find somewhere to run to. Heather came closer to Alexandria. She found a way past her older sister, and made a bolt for the door without thinking. Heather went after her again. The two of them ended up waking up the whole castle. Elsa put the pillow over head, begging herself to go back in time and tell her pasted self don't have kids! Elsa finally got up to see what the damage was, but all she could hear was silence. Everyone was on duty. Matthew was with Anna, and Katie, but she was missing two kids.

At breakfast time everyone was at the table except for Alexandria.

" Heather, honey where is Alexandria"asked Elsa.

" Who?", said Heather.

" You younger sister.", said Elsa knowing something happen.

" I'm sorry, but I never had a little sister, you must be thinking of one of the pets", said Heather.

Alexandria came to the table with her head down.

" Sorry, but no pets at the table", laughed Heather.

" Cram it", Shouted Alexandria.

" You're fault", said Heather.

" Yeah, I forgot never wake up the beast of the castle.", said Alexandria.

Heather grabbed Alexandria, the two were one the ground faster than Elsa could tell to knock it off. Heather was on top of Alexandria. She was to heavy to kick off. Alexandria grabbed Heather right arm, and used her ice powers to make it cold enough for to let go. it worked, Heather jumped back and grabbed her arm. Alexandria got up.

" You monster", shouted Heather.

" I'm sorry, I had to", Shouted back Alexandria.

" Enough you two", Elsa said trying to claim the whole thing down.

Alexandria ran off to her room, so did Heather a little bit afterwards.

Elsa put her Elbows on the table, then her face in her hands.

" Elsa, its not your fault, sister just act like that", said Anna.

" Anna not like that, I never used my powers on you", said Elsa.

Before Anna could get another word in, her sister went to go check on her kids. Kristoff leaned towards Anna.

" Let's remember not to have anymore kids", whispered Kristoff.

Anna nodded her head in agreement. Elsa went to go see Alexandria. Elsa knocked on the door, but there was no anwser. Elsa just let herself in to see Alexandria in her bed. Elsa sat next to her.

" Honey are you ok?, asked Elsa.

" No, Heather on top of me trying to beat me up she is a b-bully", said Alexandria in fear.

" She is not, she is your older sister, she just playing around, she wouldn't hurt you", said Elsa trying to calm her down.

" She was on top, probably going to kill me if you didn't step in", said Alexandria.

" Me, and your aunt Anna used to play like that", said Elsa.

" Yeah, but you're older, so you had control, if she messed with you, you would of had her pinned on the floor too, i'm the youngest and smallest of the family." said Alexandria.

" Alexandria, there nothing wrong with being the youngest and smallest, your sister won't hurt you, think about it as her telling you to stop." said Elsa.

" Ok I guess", said Alexandria.

Elsa hugged her daughter, Alexandria fell asleep since she was up early. Elsa just let her be.


	4. Daddy home

Later that day….

Alexandria woke-up, she thought it was the next day until she saw that it was the same date on the calender. Alexandria got dressed, and went to the bathroom, but when she tried to open the door it was locked, she knocked on the door. her brother answered saying he was busy. She knocked again to tell him that she just needed a second, but there was no response. Alexandria kicked the door in anger. She looked down to see some frost over the place where she kicked the door. Matthew finally, but he was keeping his head down.

" Matt, look up for me please", asked Alexandria.

Matt looked up to reveal a black eye.

" What happen?", asked Alexandria well she brought him to the bathroom to help him clean it up, and hide it.

" Me, and Katie were playing and next thing I got hit by something in the face", said Matthew.

Alexandria tried to hold in laugher. She got the black eye hid so now one could say anything to him. Alexandria promise not to say anything to anyone, Matthew went on to go play, Alexandria just fixed her hair, and went to go outside in the garden and daydream.

Later that night…

It was almost time for bed. Elsa put all her kids to bed, and went to her bed. Elsa was reading until she heard someone open the door, she first thought it was one of her kids, but then she saw her husband coming in. He had been gone for a few weeks, but it felt like forever in her eyes. He sat by her wife, and gave her a kiss of hello. He got up to go take off his work clothes.

" So how is everything?" asked Blake.

" Well today, Heather, and Alexandria got into it, Alexandria has a new thing now where she runs into the forest, and she almost got killed", explain Elsa.

" That doesn't sound like anything new", laughed Blake as he took of his shirt, socks, and shoes.

" Yeah, its just… I worry about Alexandria.", said Elsa.

" She going to fine,", said Blake getting into bed.

" I hope you're right", said Elsa.

Elsa stuggled with her husband. Blake wrapped his arm around Elsas. She held his hand, she could his wedding ring, she relaxed her head on his chest. Elsa felt protect when she with Blake she always had. Blake was a big guy standing at 6"4, and strong, since he used to help run a chopping wood business. Blake was fast asleep, but Elsa was half-asleep, she just had a lot on her mind. A little bit of time past, and Elsa was still half asleep, she was fully awake when all 3 of her kids run in the room. They must of heard that there dad was home. Elsa elbowed Blake, he open his eye, and lifted his head a little bit. to see his kids. It brought a smile to his face. The kids climbed into bed with them. Alexandria next to Elsa, Matt in the middle, and Heather next to Blake. The kids went back to sleep, Blake and Elsa looked at each other and smile, thinking how nice it is to have a family like this. Elsa finally fall asleep with a smile on her face.

Next morning…

Elsa woke to see that her kids woke up early cause they were missing, but her husband was sleeping. Elsa tried shaking him to wake up but he just flipped over. He was always like this, hard waking up. It make Elsa feel like she is raising 4 kids. Elsa got out of the bed and walked over to Blake side. She tried shaking him harder. Blake just rolled over.

" So help me god, that Matt doesn't grow to be like Blake", said Elsa in her head.

She tried shaking him again, this time Blake was awake, but he was pretending to be asleep. When Elsa tried shaking him again, he grab her and pulled her down to the bed. and rolled over with Elsa on top of Blake. Both of them smiled.

" Hey, queen, and king, it time to get up", shouted Anna laughing.

Both of them looked over at the doorway. Elsa got up first, Blake stay in bed for a little bit, Anna left. Elsa closed the door so she, and Blake can get dressed. After both of them were dressed the walked to Elsa studied as she worked. Blake keep her company.

" Where are the kids", asked Blake.

" Playing around the castle, well two of them our, Heather is reading, and I have no idea where Alexandria was", said Elsa.

" Isn't that your job as a mother to keep track of where all your kids our", said Blake.

" She is probably out in the garden, or hiding for when its time for her studies", said Elsa.

" I thought Alexandria liked her studies", said Blake.

" No, you're thinking of Heather", said Elsa.

Blake was now trying to think of what child was Alexandria.

" Alexandria is the powers, hon", said Elsa.

" You didn't give me a chance", said Blake.

" We only have 3 kids", said Elsa.

" Yeah, but keeping track of them is a pain in the ass", laughed Blake.

" How about you go see where Alexandria was", said Elsa.

" Ok which one is she", laughed Blake as he walked towards the doorway.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

" White Hair, blue eyes, wearing jean, red shirt, probably up a tree", explain Elsa while she was reading some papers.

Blake was out the doorway, walking down the stairs. he was in the garden. He was looking up at every tree, looking for his daughter. He finally found her sitting in an apple tree.

" Hey, what are you doing up there all alone", said Blake.

" Hey papa, i'm just daydreaming.", said Alexandria.

" Ok, well I just came to see how you were doing", said Blake.

" Just daydreaming papa", said Alexandria.

Blake noticed she didn't make any eye contact towards him.

" Honey are you ok, you seem down, and mother said this is all you like to do is be by yourself, you used to hangout with your brother", asked Blake.

" I like to by myself, its peaceful", said Alexandria hiding the real answer why she is by herself all the time.

Anna know some of the answer cause she seen how her and Elsa act with each other if Elsa is trying to help her with her powers. Elsa is pushing her too hard, that its going to make her feel different.

Blake tried talking more to his daughter, but she not saying anything she just keep looking out towards the village. Blake just left her alone, and went back to Elsa in her study.

" Hey Elsa, what's wrong with Alexandria", asked Blake.

" I don't know, this is what I was talking about last night.", said Elsa.

" I try talking to her, but she eithers zones out or just switches conversion", said Elsa."She turning into how I was, not talking to anyone, shutting everyone out, but the difference is that she is free, and I started training her at a young age, so she shouldn't be like this."

" Do you think there something she is not telling us, or maybe while in training you said something that made her feel different", asked Blake.

" I don't know, another thing that is scarying me is that she using her powers on her sibling, I never did that, and I only told her is she is in harm use them", said Elsa.

" Well you need to talk to her, I can't I don't know what to say, I never had this happen, I was an only child, and I never had powers", said Blake sad that he can't help his own daughter.

" I try, but she just going zone me out", said Elsa.

" Don't let her, if it looks like she is get her attention, and if tries to change the subject don't let her", said Blake trying to give his wife the best advice he could.

"Ok thanks for the advice", said Elsa.

Blake got up to hug his wife, and try to calm her down of all her worries. Elsa walked out of the room. She had one of servants get Alexandria. Elsa was already in Alexandria's room, Alexandria walked in and sat right next to her mother.

**Authors note: sorry this was kind of a random chapter, and with the small cliffhanger, but i will have the next chapter uploaded today, so you won't have that long of a wait, Thank you for reading! :)**


	5. Talking about the cause

Alexandria looked up at her mom icy blue eyes, the same as hers, she knew her mom was going to talk to her about something important. A million thoughts just ran through Alexandria's head. She finally broke the silence.

" Mama… i-is something wrong? asked Alexandria nervously.

" No, I just wanted to see if you were ok, sweetie", said Elsa while pushing her white hair back out of her eyes.

" Everything is fine mama", said Alexandria.

" I don't think so, I can see, you avoiding people, leaving the castle without telling anyone-" explain Elsa. " There something on your mind".

Alexandria just keep silent. Elsa got an idea, she know Alexandria trust Anna more than anyone, she doesn't know why. Elsa got Anna. then let Anna, and Alexandria talk it peace.

" So what do what to talk about", asked Anna putting her arm around Alexandria

" Did mama ever push you when you guys were kids", asked Alexandria curiously.

" Um.. no, your mom shut me out for 13 years, because she didn't have control of powers, and she didn't want to hurt me", explained Anna.

" Is that why she pushes me, and not the other two", asked Alexandria.

" Sorted of, that one of the things, and plus even tho its a small percent, but you might be queen", said Anna.

" Wait me, maybe be queen, I think I just died hearing that" Alexandria said shocked.

Anna just laughed.

" Don't worry if i'm right it would go me and your uncle, then Heather, then Matthew, then you, then if something happens to you it would be kaitie" explain Anna.

" Auntie, please don't go anywhere", begged Alexandria.

" I won't", laughed Anna." You're mother would cry in her grave if me and your uncle were king and queen.

" Ok", laughed Alexandria.

That was the first time in a long time that she laughed and smiled like that. Anna know she did well. Anna left the room, to go now talked to her sister.

Anna knocked on the door.

" Come in", said a voice from the other side of the door.

Anna open the door to see that her sister was almost done with her work.

" So how did it go" asked Elsa.

" It went well, I saw her laugh, and smile for the first time in a while", said Anna.

" Really, I haven't seen her smile, and laugh in such a long time", said Elsa.

" Yeah. hey Elsa-"

" Yeah"

" I think she lay off Alexandria with the whole powers, and other things,", said Anna.

" Is that what was making her like this", Elsa said.

" Yeah, its just stressing her out", Explain Anna," She asked about if you did that to me, and I said when haven't talked for our childhood, how you were scared to hurt me".

" Oh, did say anything after that?', asked Elsa worried.

" No, I told her, why you stress her sometimes, because how she could be queen someday, she almost fainted when I told her, but then I told her it would have gone me and Kristoff, then Heather, then Matthew, then her, and something happen to her Katie would take charge, well unless you and Blake decided to have another kid", laughed Anna.

" We are not having anymore kids, 3 if we too much as it is" said Elsa.

Anna rolled her eyes.

" I seen how you and Blake are, It wouldn't me if you were pregnant right now", said Anna with her arms crossed.

Elsa grew embarrass.

" Anna get out, I have a lot of work done", said Elsa trying to hide her blushing.

" So what are you going to name the thing", laughed Anna.

" Out!" shouted Elsa throwing a book at her sister.

" Don't hurt the future queen", said Anna walking out the door.

" Over my dead body", yelled Elsa.

Anna just shut the door and rolled her eyes.

**Authors note: So this chapter was a little on the short side, but I wanted to have a Aunt, and Niece moment, and have a scene with Elsa, and Anna, so I got both of them done. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Another 8 years

**Another 8 years later….**

**Heather: 20**

**Matthew: 17**

**Alexandria: 17**

**Katie: 12**

**Alexandria looked into a mirror. She couldn't believe how much time flied by. Here White Hair was down to her shoulders she kept it straight. She still had her icy blue eyes, she wasn't as tall as her mother or older sister, she only stood at 5"5. She put her hands in her jean pockets. she had her red shirt on, with black sleeves under it. She still gets complaints from her mother, and sister that ladies don't dress like that, but she does, and she feels more comfortable in these clothes then a dress. Alexandria walked over to her desk, and started writing in her small journal she kept.**

**June 3rd, 1894,**

**Its still dark even tho the sun she be coming out soon, and the waking of my new baby brother crying can begin. Oh thats right I forgot to write that in I been so busy with taking care of him I forgot all about it. He name is John. He wasn't born with the Ice/snow powers I have. I'm still the only kid in the family that has the powers. I still think that is werid, with Heather being the first, then Matt was born first out us being twins, then me. I got the powers. I wish it wasn't me. Some people fear me, other what happen with my mom, but some people like me for it. My powers have gotten strong. I lost some control, but I try to keep them handle. I guess when I was younger then weren't so strong, now they are stronger, but I think my moms is strong. My powers sometimes happen by different emotions. When i'm happy I can keep them under control, but when i'm scared I don't I lost control. when I'm mad I use them on purpose, I don't know why I just go to a side of me that makes me want to do this, I only did this once with my brother, He is much bigger than me, and had me in a headlock, and wouldn't let go, so I blasted him, nothing happen he just let go, but his hand was partially froze. He went to mom. She called me into her study, and I got the yelling of a lifetime. She told me for the millionth time how if I got in the heart that only an act of true love can unfreeze it. I just told her ok I won't do it again, and then I left the queen do her duties. I call queen mother behind her back sometimes, except when I called her that out loud yesterday. I ran for my life. I think she forgot about, because It was late that night, and I just went to bed. I might hide from her to make sure. I better go start my day, and fine my hiding spots. **

Alex put her pen down, and left her room. She liked being called Alex now. It was easy now to see if she was in trouble or not. And she thought it sound more mature. Alex headed down the hallway, she put her hand on the wall, but noticed it started frosting over. she took her hand off.

" Crap, mom going to see that, and know it was me", said Alex in her head.

She kept walking, she got into the kitchen to grab an apple for breakfast, she then went to go find her hiding spot, she knew her mom had the day off today, so she wasn't going to be in her study all day. Alex went inside the study, and shut the door behind her. She sat on a bench near the window, and looked out, to daydream all day.

Elsa woke up to the cries of John. It woke up Blake to.

" Are you going to go get that?", asked John.

Elsa just hit in the back. She got dressed, and went to the crib she thought she would never have to use again, but did. She held John in her hands. She walked with him in her arms downstairs to the kitchen where she put him in his highchair. Elsa sat next to him. John stop crying. Anna, Kristoff, and Katie join them. Katie was starting to become a spitting image of her mother. Elsa was shocked Anna didn't want one more kid. Anna sat next to John. Kristoff next to Anna, and then Katie next to her mom. Matt was next to come down. He was just like his father. He stood 6"5, muscular like his dad. he had short black hair, with a little white on the side from his mother even tho he doesn't her powers. He sat next to Kaitie. Heather was the last one to join them for now. She was her mother's daughter. She had Black hair, she kept in a bond, she stood the same height as her mother at 5"9, she had her mother knowledge, and she was fit to be queen. she sat next to her brother.

" Where is Alex", asked Anna.

" I don't know, last time I saw her, she ran from me", said Elsa.

" Why did she run?", asked Anna, somewhat knowing the answer.

" She called me queen mother, with the attitude, I don't know where got from". said Elsa.

" I think I know" Anna said under her breath,

" Anna, what was that?" asked Elsa, hearing what her sister said.

" I will go look for her", said Heather.

" I go do it, I still need to talk to her about last night", said Elsa getting up.

Elsa went up, she was trying to think where she would hide.

" If I was Alex, where would I hide?", asked Elsa in her head.

She then remember she doesn't have work today, and Alex is in her Study. Elsa walked in to see her daughter daydreaming out the window.

" Alexandria Elizabeth", yelled Elsa to get daughter's attention

Alex jumped when she heard her mom yell her name like that, she knew that she was going to the yelling of a lifetime.

" What are you doing here, mother", asked Alex still scared a little bit.

" Here to talked to you about your new attitude you been developing", said Elsa.

" What Attitude", asked Alex.

Elsa crossed her arms, and walked to sit next to her daughter, Alex tried running, but Elsa grabbed her wraist. Alex looked behind her to her mother's icy angry eye. Alex sat next to her mom.

" You need to stop with this childish acting, and this new attitude towards me", said Elsa.

" Ok", said Alex trying to hurry up and finish this converstion.

" No that is not going to work on me anymore, you look me in the eyes, and tell me what you are going to start doing, and not going to do anymore", said Elsa being firm.

Alex took a big breath, and looked at her mom.

" I will start acting mature, and not like a child… I will be more respectful towards you", said Alex trying to be as sincere as possible.

" Better", said Elsa wrapping her arm around her daughter.

She pulled the hair out Alex's face.

" I love you, I hope you know that", said Elsa.

" I know, mother, I love you too", said Alex.

Elsa got up, so did Alex and walked down to the dining table together.

**Author note: so this is where I stop doing the age jumps, I hope you guys liked the little moment with Elsa, and Alex. It was hard to do, and I'm thinking about adding the song that was cut out of Frozen and put it in this story, if you haven't heard it its called Life too short.**


	7. Fighting with each other

As Elsa, and Alex, made there way there way through Elsa noticed that there was frost on the walls.

" Alex, what is this doing on the walls", asked Elsa.

" I don't know, maybe you did it last night without noticing",said Alex knowing that it was her doing.

" I think I would remember doing this, Alex you need to have more control of your powers", said Elsa.

" I will mother, just don't push me to control them, I will get it control better without you pushing me", said Alex.

" Alexandria, what did we just talk about!", Elsa said firm,

Alex keep walking, ignoring her mother. Alex left a trail of ice on her way down the stairs. Elsa just took a deep breath, and walked down trying to show any frustran. As the finish up breakfast, Alex went up to her room,. She layed on her bed, guiding her finger in the air, and making snowflakes in the air.

" I have control, I don't know what mom is talking about,", said Alex to herself.

Alex heard a knock on the door. She made the snowflakes disappear, before letting the person in.

" Come in", called Alex through the door.

Anna came in.

" Hey I just want to see how you were?", said Anna.

" Oh, I'm fine, just thinking", said Alex.

" About what?", asked Anna as she sat down on Alex's bed.

" About..How beautiful is it outside, and how you should be outside hanging out with Katie", Alex said lying about what she was really thinking.

" hm.. I don't think you're really thinking about that, cause at the breakfast table you weren't bugging anyone, like you do, and your mom was frustrated, and there is frost in the hallway, and leading to your room", said Anna.

" Dammit", said Alex.

" Your lucky its just me her heard that, and not your mother", said Anna.

" Sorry", said Alex giving a small smile.

" You can make it up by telling me whats going on", said Anna.

" Do you have too" asked Alex.

" Not if you want me tell your mom, about your actions, you had me hide from her", said Anna.

" Fine", said Alex getting up.

" Its just my mom, pushing me again, she saw what I did with the wall, and after me and her had a small fight about it", explained Alex.

Alex walked over to her desk she put both her hands on the desk, and still thinking about it. she haven't processed all of it yet.

" What did your mom say about it", asked Anna.

" She asked to have more control, but I have control!"said Alex angrily.

" Alex", said Anna.

" What", snapped Alex.

Then Alex looked down at her desk to see ice was forming at her desk, with sharp icicles on the walls. Alex ran out of the room. Anna could see Elsa doing something like when she was that age. Anna got up, and tried to see where Alex went, but Alex was already gone. Alex ran out the castle door, and ran into the forest. She had to get away. A million thoughts went through Alex's head. She fell to her knees looking at the river.

FLASHBACK:

Little 5 year old Alex ran into her mother study.

" Mama, i'm sorry", cried Alex.

" Alexandria, what are you doing up this late", asked Elsa worried.

" I didn't mean to", cried Alex.

" Do you want, sweetie", asked Elsa.

" I froze a part of my room, I didn't mean to-I-I was having a bad dream, I was trying to conceal it, don't feel it, like you taught me, but it didn't work", cried Alex.

Elsa took Alex in her arms. Elsa picked her up, she turn off the light in the study, and walked into the master bedroom. Blake was reading, He then took his daughter in his arms and laid her down in the bed. Alex felt more safe with her dad, and mom there, she closed her eyes, and fell back to sleep.

" What happen?", Whispered Blake as her watch his wife get into bed with them.

" She had a bad dream, and she used her ice powers, and she thought I would be mad if I saw, so she came running in saying sorry. I went in the room, its not bad at all. its just goes up the wall a little bit.", explained

Elsa.

" Poor thing", said Blake pushing the hair at of his sleeping daughter face.

" I hope me teaching her how have control works one day", said Elsa.

" It will hon, it takes time", said Blake trying to comfort his wife.

Else kissed her husband, then Alex in the forehead, and went to bed herself.

END OF FLASHBACK.

" Conceal it, Don't feel it", whispered Alex.

Alex was at river all day by time she got back to the castle it was pitched dark out. They must of heard the door closed or one of the staff members told Elsa, because she was there looking at her daughter. By her was Anna.

" I was down the river, I needed space", said Alex looking for mercy from her mom.

" I told you not to go around there, remember what happen to you", said Elsa.

" Mom, I'm fine, and if something did happen I can handle myself, I did when I 9, and I can do it now at 17", argued Alex.

" You almost died, If I didn't come." yelled Elsa.

Alex keep silent, she was trying to calm down, before she does something she regrets.

" I'm going to bed", said Alex going toward the stairs.

" No your not", said Elsa making a ice wall blocking the way to the stair.

" Two can play this game", whispered Alex

The floor around Alex started freezing to ice. So did Elsa's.

" Enough you two", shouted Anna.

They both look at Anna.

" You guys are trying to kill each other, you are mother and daughter", said Anna." You need to stop clawing at each other".

" I just ask to go bed, and mom decided to block the staircase", yelled Alex.

" I wasn't done talking, and I knew you would run up the steps", yelled back Elsa.

" Because you were going to give shit about something to do with my powers which I can control, without you shoving down my throat, you don't know how hard it is", shouted Alex.

" Oh I don't know how hard it is, I went through the same thing you are going through now", said Elsa.

" Enough, I have an idea, since you guys can't see eye to eye then will do something about it", said Anna.

Elsa, and Alex both at Anna. Anna told Kristoff to go get pabbie. When Pabbie came in Elsa, and Alex were in the study yelling about something. When Pabbie walked in they were shocked.

" I can feel a lot of intense in here", said Pabbie. " Anna told me what's been going on, and I have an idea. Elsa you're going to walk in Alexandria's shoe for a little bit. Since you don't remember at one point you were just like her".

" I know I been there, it her not listening", said Elsa.

" I do something to help her, but for right now, i'm going to take you back to the age of 17, and show you how your powers were", said Pabbie.

Pabbie grab Elsa hand, Elsa could feel herself younger. Elsa looked in a mirror and saw her 17 year old self, she haven't seen in so long..

" Wow, I thought those grey hairs, and wrinkles would never go away", laughed Alex.

Elsa gave Alex a mean look, Alex stopped laughing.

" Now, Elsa this is how you're also going to train Alex to use her powers, by training side by side", said Pabbie. " This going to teach miss Alexandria how to use her powers, and Elsa this is going to teach you not to push her anymore".

Pabbie left. Alex looked at her mom, at this point her and mom could be twins if she grew her hair out a little bit. She was amazed at her moms beauty, and how she looked just liked her, It actually made Alex feel good, about her self, but right not she wasn't too happy with her mom. Alex took a deep breath.

" Tomorrow", said Elsa.

**Author's note: I wanted to take this route because I have more ideas to add to the story, and I think this might be one of my longer stories Its been fun writing, and I will have more daughter, and mother moments. Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Training

Anna walked into the study while Elsa, and Alex were still in the room.

" So, this is was Pabbie's idea to help you guys understand each other better", said Anna.

" Yeah, I guess, Mom, and I are going train side by side like this, and spend more time with each other", said Alex.

" Hopefully, this will work, and help the both of us", said Elsa said worried.

The floor around Elsa started to form Ice.

" Mom!", said Alex.

" What", said Elsa confused.

Elsa looked down, to see how the ice was forming again.

" Conceal it, don't feel it", whispered Elsa, and the ice start going away.

" Wow, that shit actually works", laughed Alex.

" Watch your language", snapped Elsa.

" Hey your 17, so you can't boss me around anymore", Alex continue to laugh, while she was going out the door to her room.

" I swear there is going to one less child in this family", said Elsa crossing her arms.

" Calm down Elsa, so here the story, since Blake is gone, and took Heather with him, we can just play a story, that you're just a cousin visiting.", said Anna.

" Ok, sounds good, because no one can found out about this", said Elsa.

Elsa, and Anna walked down, to grab Matthew, Kristoff, and Alex.

" So your mom went out of town for a few days for a vacation, and your cousin Emily has come to visit, she will be sharing a room with Alex. Since the master room is off limits to anyone who is not the queen and king.", said Anna.

" That's unfair, why can't she get Heather's room, it's totally empty", said Alex trying to defend her room.

" Heather doesn't like anyone in her room, and its rude to have someone stay in her room without permission", said Anna.

" But Aunt Anna-", said Alex.

" No buts, now it past everyone's bedtime come on lets go", said Anna firm.

Elsa, and Alex, went in the room they were now sharing. Alex throw a pillow and a blanket on the floor, and went to lay down. Elsa was already on the bed when she leaned over to see her daughter on the floor.

" What are you doing" asked Elsa.

" Trying to sleep" said Alex scarcastly.

" why aren't you on the bed?", asked Elsa.

" I'm 17 not 5, I don't need to be sleeping with my mommy", said Alex closing her eyes showing that she was done with the conversation.

Later that night Elsa woke up to crying, and whimpering in the night. She lean over to find Alex curled up, and was the one making that sound.

" I didn't mean to hurt them, I sorry", cried Alex.

Ice was on the floor around her, and up on the walls, and sharp icicles were starting to form on the ceiling. Elsa got out of bed, and walked over slowly so she wouldn't scare her daughter. Elsa slowly put her hand on her shoulder, and gave her a little shake, to wake her up from the nightmare she was having. Alex woke up.

" Whats going on?", asked Alex trying to hide that fact it was her crying, but her mom already knew it was her.

" You were crying, and talking about something about hurting someone", said Elsa still having her hand on Alex's shoulder.

" No I wasn't", sad Alex.

" Ok if you weren't why is the room filled was ice on your side matter of fact, and tear on your cheeks, and face red,", said Elsa showing Alex, that she see through her lies.

" Ok fine, I was having a little nightmare", said Alex.

" Little?", said Elsa shockley.

" Fine, I was having a nightmare, of I heart you guys, that I blasted some people, and.. and", said Alex with tears starting to form again.

" Oh hon.", said Elsa hugging her daughter and trying to come her down.

Alex calm down later on, and explain to her mom she has these nightmare kind of a lot, and the reason she hide them from her mom, was so her mom will stop pushing her to learn them. As Elsa listen she told her the story of what happen when Elsa, and Anna, and how when they were little forze Anna Head, and then again when they were older in the heart. This scared Alex a little bit, but Alex was starting to figure out Elsa pushed her so hard. Alex climbed into bed, Elsa got on the other side, and the two of them were asleep in no time.

Next Day:

The two girl were still sleeping. it was still dark out, Elsa woke up by Alex snoring, so she gave her a little kick to shut her up. Alex then pushed her mom off the bed, for the kick. Elsa got up, and pushed her off the bed as well. Alex just gave her mom a mean look. They both go ready to start their training. Alex remember their talk last night, and felt herself a little calmer.

" Ok, mother tell me how you gain control of your powers", said Alex crossing her arms.

" OK, first me, and your power are driven by emotion, so you lose control because your scared, or angry, thats how I knew there was something always with you", said Elsa.

" Good to know", said Alex.

" Please tell you are listening", said Elsa.

" Oh yeah of course, my emotions control my powers", said Alex.

" ok good, so when you are stressed, scared, angry, just say conceal, don't feel", said Elsa.

" Wait, thats what you always whispered when you are yelling at me… wait hold on", said Alex going deep in thought.

Flashback

Alex was 14, and she was getting yelled at by her mother.

" Alexandria, why.. just why would you decided to freeze your sister door close", yelled Elsa.

" She was annoying me so I thought I would get my revenge on her, its not like I did anything life threaten", said Alex.

" The ice start going inside her room, she could froze to death. then what would you have done?", asked Elsa.

" Unfreeze the room, then let her out, and hopefully that would teach her not to tease, and bully me anymore", said Alex.

" That's not the point i'm trying to make, you don't use your powers on either your sister, or brother", said Elsa trying to keep her cool.

" Just chill mom, I didn't do anything wrong, when you caught me I was defrosting the door", said Alex trying to defend herself the best she could.

" Thats not-, conceal it don't feel it" whispered Elsa.

Alex could hear what her mom was saying under her breath, but it slipped her mind that she was actually trying to calm her powers down.

" Just go to your room, and I will figure out a punishment for you soon.", said Elsa pointing to the door.

END OF FLASHBACK

" You can't control you powers either, you never have learn have you", asked Alex in shock.

" No, I never did, but I learned how to keep them tamed enough to walk away from the thing that was making me stressed, i'm mostly stressed all the time trying to be queen and raise a family at the same time", said Elsa.

" Well then how are you going to teach me when you don't even have control of your powers, mom", asked Alex starting to get ticked off.

" I have more control than I ever did for myself, until this now i'm having memories of the past, and can't get a grip on things", said Elsa getting ticked off as well.

" So this has all been a waste of time", said Alex.

" No, it hasn't, I got to know a little bit about you, I thought I knew everything about you, but I guess I was wrong, I thought you had a control on things, but after last night I saw a side of you that you are scared, Like when I was scared at your age", said Elsa putting her hand on her daughter shoulder.

" Yeah I guess", said Alex with a small smile.

Alex turn to walk out the door, when she turned back she saw her mom was back to her real age, Alex went back to hug her mom, and then left.

" You have a couple new gray hairs", laughed Alex.

" They're all from you", laughed Elsa.


	9. Family Tears

**Author note: Sorry I having been updating, I been busy with my webshow, and going out a lot, so I'm back, and we continue our story with more twist and turns on the way. Thank you for Reading! :)**

Elsa, and Alex tried working more on their mother, and daughter, but again that didn't last long. Anna thinks it just there two different people is why they keep butting heads all the time, but this time she can kind of go on Elsa side since Alex keeps asking to go out to a party with some friends outside in the village, but Elsa keeps saying no, and Alex gets asking, and asking. Anna just knows one of them are going to take it to far, but she doesn't know who, both of them are on edge at snapping at each other. She thought her plan work but it clearly didn't, maybe one of them is just too cold hearted that they can't bond for once. The argument still continues.

" Please mom just let me go, I never go anywhere, but school and then come back here, you never let go anywhere,please", asked Alex for the millionth time.

" My answer is still no", said Elsa trying to keep her cool.

" Why just why, mom", asked Alex getting mad again.

" I don't know these people you're going to, and knowing you, and this party there are going to be alcohol, so no", explained Elsa.

" Please, you can trust me", begged Alex.

" No!", shouted Elsa.

" Argh",said Alex as she turned around and slammed the door on her way out.

Passing Anna on the way. Anna knew she was angry so she didn't bother saying hi. Anna walked to Elsa's study to see how Elsa was doing in all of this. Anna knocked a couple of time on the door, but Elsa didn't respond.

Anna just opened the door to find that Elsa had her head on the desk.

" Elsa?", asked Anna shaking her sister's shoulder.

" Hm.. oh Anna, Hi", said Elsa trying to get back to work.

" I'm guessing you, and Alex had another fight", said Anna already knowing the answer.

" Yeah, I just don't know what to do, I tried, Blake tried, you tried, I don't sometimes I wish mama was here to help", said Elsa hold back tears at the thought of her dead parents.

" Yeah, but she is still just a kid, and wants to explore", said Anna.

" But her idea of exploring is getting herself in danger", explained Elsa.

" She will mature, and maybe she will see that you are just trying to care for her", said Anna.

" Yeah, I hope you right", said Elsa.

Anna went around her sister and wrapped her arms around Elsa giving her a comfortable hug.

ELSE WHERE:

Alex was walking down around the village. A man in a black hood was patrolling her. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her into a near by tent. She was ready to punch until the man stopped her.

" Don't i'm here to help you", said the man.

" How can I trust you", said Alex firm showing him that she not afraid of him.

" You can, you have a problem", said the man.

" How do know?",asked Alex still using a firm voice.

" I can tell by your face, and the way you were walking", said the man.

" I have a problem its my mom she won't let me go to this party.", said Alex.

" Hm.. You're not the first teen to come with me with this problem", said the man.

" Yeah, but i'm the first to say i'm the queen's daughter", said Alex.

" Ah, Princess Alexandria, well then I have something better", said the man.

" Its Alex, I don't go by that name anymore, I don't want to be a princess, that goes to my older sister, and king for my brother", explained Alex.

" Here it is, Alexandria", said the man.

" And you didn't hear a word I said", complained Alex.

" Here you go, its sleeping potion, give a couple of drops in each cup of everyone at the table, and you can sneak out for hours, and go to your part", said the man giving her the bottle.

" Whats the catch?", asked Alex going back to her firm voice.

" Nothing, I just want to know I helped a soul today", said the man.

Alex just walked out putting the bottle in her pocket when she got back to the castle she sneaked into the kitchen and put a couple of drops, except hers, she knew each glass was labeled for each person so it would be easy. After that she sneak back to her room. Elsa came to get her for dinner, she didn't realize dinner was so early thank god her mom knocked first she threw on her zip up jacket and jumped on her bed pretending to be reading. Elsa came in.

" Dinner is ready, come on down", said Elsa.

Alex didn't answer, she still needed time to get ready.

" Ok be like that, more dinner for us", said Elsa as she closed the door behind her.

Alex continue to get ready, and then she walked downstairs, she peaked into the dining room, everyone was out cold. Alex smiled as she closed the door, and ran to the party. When Alex got there, their was just a tent, and no one was there. went she walked more into the tent. Alex turned around to walk back out. She met a man standing in front of her, before she could do anything he punched her lights out. Alex was out cold.

**Author's note: PLOT TWIST! :)**


	10. Prison

Alex woke up. She was laying on the ground with both of her hands tied behind her back. Alex didn't know where she was. She looked around and just saw two guards standing by her. Soon a guy in hood came through the door.

" You asshole", shouted Alex when she saw it was the same person who gave her the sleeping spell.

The man just laughed. He pulled down his hood, and kneeled down towards Alex.

" Who are you", asked Alex.

" My name is Hans, and I need you for something, but I knew you would say no, so I made a little plan", explained Hans.

" So what do you need from me?", asked Alex.

" Well my son Chris, is prince, and he needs a princess, so he has a better chance of being king" explained Hans.

" And if I say you are out of your mind", said Alex.

" Well I have other ways to make you say yes". said Hans.

Hans made his way the dungeon where he was keeping Elsa, Anna, Heather, Matt, and Kristoff. They were already up and wonder where they were. There worry soon turned into Anger when they saw Hans standing on the other hand of the jail bars.

" Hello people", said Hans while wearing a devilish smile.

" What do you want Hans", asked Anna in complete anger and rage.

" Well you guys are probably wondering why you guys got here", said Hans." Well Elsa you daughter princess Alexandria, came to me and asked for something so she can go to this party…"

Elsa eyes widen when she heard her daughter name come out of his mouth.

" So she came to me, and I give her a sleeping spell." explained Hans. " right now she is being asked to marry my son, and have a better chance of being king".

" She will never do that!", shouted Anna.

" Don't be surprised, she came to me", said Hans as he walked away.

Going back to the room where Alex was being held in.

" So are you ready to take my son's hand a marriage", said Hans.

" Never" said Alex as she spit in his face.

Hans grabbed a needle from behind his back, and sticked it into Alex's arm. Alex gave out a small scream, then booked out the door, the guards were about to go after her, but Hans stuck his hand out knowing that she will not get far. Alex didn't get too far before passing out. The guards picked her up and dragged her to where Alex's family was. Alex woke up when they were halfway there. Elsa could hear her daughter screaming out for them to let her go.

" Let go of me chickenshits", shouted Alex.

The guards just ignored her and throw her in with the rest of her family. Alex kicked the bars, and then turned around to her family looking at her.

" Hey mom", said Alex breaking the silence.

" Alex?", asked Elsa looking at her daughter weird.

Alex caught on.

" Why are you guys looking at me so weird", said Alex.

" Well you're sporting a nice look", said Heather.

" What do you mean?", said Alex.

Heather pulled out a small mirror. Alex took it and she saw her hair was no longer white, but dark brown, her eyes were not icy blue, but dark green.

" Oh shit, that asshole", said Alex realizing that Hans took her powers away.

" Language",said Elsa with a firm voice.

" Oh shit", said Alex again leaning and sliding against the wall and onto the ground.

" What did I just say", said Elsa rolling her eyes.

" Mom, He took away my powers, they're gone", said Alex really upset.

" That will explain the new look", said Heather.

" Shut up", said Alex with her head in her knees.

" Welcome to the normal life", said Heather.

Alex finally had enough and got in her sister face.

" I'm had enough of you, just back off", snarled Alex.

" Oh look at little miss Bad-ass, who is a traitor to her whole kingdom", said Heather mocking her sister.

" I'm not a traitor", said Alex.

" So putting sleeping spell in her family cup, and marrying a prince, so she has a better chance of being queen", said Heather.

" What are you talking about, I never married anyone, I don't want to be queen, When i'm old enough i'm moving out into village.", said Alex.

Heather looked a her hand and saw no ring.

" That still doesn't explain the drinks", said Heather crossing her arms.

" I wanted to go out and feel free", said Alex. " And as you put normal life.

Alex gave her sister a push back. Heather return it back to Alex. Alex then really had enough a tackle her sister and started giving punches. Kristoff and Matt got invalid separating the two. Alex went back into the corner and laid her head in her knees. Heather just sat down a closed her eyes. Anna walked over to Alex, and Elsa walked over to Heather.

" Alex.." said Anna putting her hand on Alex's neck.

" What do you want,Auntie Anna", said Alex slightly crying.

Anna has never seen her niece cry before. not in since she was little. thats how Alex looked right now a helpless child. Anna just kept comforting her.

Elsa was still talking to Heather.

" Heather, you need to watch what you say about your sister powers, she sensitive to them", said Elsa bending down to talk to Heather.

" Oh yeah she is so sensitive with them that why she uses them on me", said Heather.

" You don't know what its like, its really hard. When I was her age I was like that a lot", said Elsa.

" Really?", said Heather.

" Yeah", said Elsa nodding her head.

" But you're so strong, and I mean I know the story, but you're strong when it comes to them"said, Heather.

" I wasn't always, still today i'm not, sometimes I lose control, mostly because of your sister, but thats a different story", laughed Elsa.

" Yeah.", said Heather feeling bad about what she just said about her sister.

"You know Alex looks up to you", said Elsa with a smile.

" Really?", said Heather.

" Yeah, you know how I know", said Elsa.

" How?", asked Heather.

" When she uses her powers on you as a joke", said Elsa. " She enjoys it when you chase her, and gets revenge.

" I always noticed she had a smile on her face when I was pinning her to the ground", laughed Heather.

" I use my powers on your aunt all the time, she finds different way to get me back, but we have fun", said Elsa.

Heather smiled at the thought that maybe in the near future Alex, and Heather could be like Her mom, and aunt now.

Heather got up, and she noticed Alex get up. they both forgave each other with a hug. Anna, and Elsa both gave each other a hug, and told them good parenting skills. soon the group went it a circle to talk about there escape plan.

" So how do we get out of here", asked Alex.

" I think I have a plan", said Elsa & Anna at the same time.


	11. Happily ever after

They all came up with a plan, they only problem was that Alex still doesn't have her ice powers. The guards were doing their daily run through of checking all of the prisoners. When the one of the guards came close to the bars to check on the royal family, Matt grab the guard and punch him causing him to be knocked out. Matt grabbed the keys to unlock the door. Kristoff was the first one out of the jail cell, he took out the guard. The family escaped. Anna, Heather, and Kristoff left the castle and went to hid in the near by forest while Alex, Elsa, and Matt went to go find Hans and defeat him once and for all. Alex showed them the door that she was in when she was forced to almost marry Hans son. Matt was the first one in the room. Hans was there waiting for them to finally show up. Matt bolted towards to beat the crap out of him but Hans pulled his sword out. He held it close to Matt neck. Elsa grew frustrated when she saw this, She blasted towards Hans, but she missed. Hans went to strike Matt, but was stopped by a blast of ice that froze Hans arm. Elsa looked at her hands, she didn't do it, Matt and Elsa looked behind her to see that it was Alex standing in the doorway with her arm out. Her hair and eyes were back to normal. Alex deforest his hand, and then Matt took a swing at Hans knocking him out. Matt, and Alex went to hug each other, Elsa had a smile on her face she walked over she put both her hands over her kids shoulders.

" I'm so grateful to have a the best kids", said Elsa still smiling.

The 3 finally walked outside to meet Anna, Kristoff, and Heather. They all grouped hugged and went home to the castle where the continue to have their happy family life.

" Mom!... Mom!", shouted Alex while running to her mom study.

Elsa was working on writing a deed when she heard her youngest yelling through the halls. Alex run to her room into the study slamming the door behind her.

" What did you do?" signed Elsa.

" if Matt comes in here looking for me tell him I left the castle forever", said Alex looking for hiding spot.

" No promises", said Elsa getting back to work.

" If I died it's your fault.", said Alex leaving the room knowing her mom was no help.

After the door close Elsa heard screaming and yelling behind the door.

" You're dead", yelled Matt.

" Shit", said Alex.

Elsa then heard running. Elsa then put her pen down when she heard something break.

" For the love of god', said Elsa getting up. " I love my life", said Elsa jokily.

**Author's note: Well that the end of the story, but don't worry I plan on doing a sequel to this, and doing one-shots of the family stories from when the kids were little since I did all those age jumps I will fill in the gaps. Most of them are going to be funny stories so if you really enjoyed this story you are going to enjoy when I do the one-shots of the family when they were growing up. Thank you for the awesome reviews, followers, and favorites. It really made my day writing this story. Thank you for reading! :) **


End file.
